It's All Just A Game (Lemon)
by MisfitDaisy08
Summary: Three years had passed since Luna had come to be her master as, well, a pet. He was her life, she was his escape a friend, a confidant, a consort. She loved him but she knew that they could never be, still she was content in her position in her eyes just being with him, around him was enough to satisfy her for a lifetime. Something has been different about him lately, but what?
1. Chapter 1

Tonight is just like any other night, I lay in the bed facing the wall, tracing the outlines of the bricks with my eyes. I breathe deep as I feel is cold skin press to mine, he buries his face in my back and I smile. Every night, just the same quiet and calm, this slow existence has become the only thing I know, and knowing this life, I know it won't last forever.

No matter how much I long for immortality for him to make me his for always, that we may walk this earth together and share our darkest desires, it will never be. I sigh at the thought, but I knew what I was getting myself into that night, I knew where this would lead.

Three years had passed since he had saved my life, and took me as his…well…pet, for lack of better words. I remember it like it was only yesterday, I can still smell the rain and the blood, I can still see his eyes, like rubies shining through the darkness….but it still feels like a dream.

"Is something the matter?" he asks lifting his head and rubbing my shoulder.

"Nothing, just thinking is all." I smile at him, and he smiles back sweetly. I am only a friend to him, if even that really. I am a consort, a confidant, an escape. I give him company and pleasure, and he gives me shelter and the same in return. Our lives are somewhat of a dance in the darkness, we move about so swiftly and in tune with the movements of the other, we need no light or music everything just flows together, like the ocean moving along the shore.

I turn onto my back and brush his long black hair from his face and stroke his cheek, he smiles down at me and kisses my hand. I lean up a little and kiss him, he chuckles a little and leans down so that I can feel the heat of his breath on my neck.

"You want more?" he whispers in my ear. His voice sending a wave over my body, I arch my back pressing my chest to his, begging him for more. This is his favorite part of the game, the tease. He makes me want it, drives me to edge of insanity by making me beg for it, pushing me until I can't take it anymore. I nod and slide my fingertips slowly down his chest, over his chiseled midsection down to his already throbbing member. He quickly grabs my wrist tightly and pushes down on me slightly so that I can feel him, hard and ready, rubbing against my dripping wet cunt. I let out a small moan, and bite my lip. He smiles and runs his tongue slowly along my skin, whispering again he says,

"I want to hear you say it."

My voice and body shaking, "I want more, please."

He slides his hand between my legs and begins teasing my hole with his fingers, my own juices already running over my thighs, I moan as he slides two fingers inside of me. I begin moving my body up and down, sliding across the bed, making any adjustment needed to feel him moving inside me. He doesn't try to stop me, but urges me to continue, dragging his fangs over my neck and moaning in my ear. It's now that I know he wants me just as badly, so close. He growls, a low rumble, and pulls his fingers out of me. He lifts his leg so that I can adjust and spread mine, I settle in the warm soaking wet spot we've already made on the bed. He kisses me, lightly, softly, swirling his tongue around my mouth, he pulls back and presses his forehead to mine. Our noses touching, I can see something in his eyes, something bothering him.

"What's wrong? Is it something I did?"

"No," he replies quickly and sighs "I know how you feel, and I know what you want." I look away from him and sigh.

"I know we can never have that, I have always known, and that's okay with me. I love you, and though you can't love me back, it's enough just to be your companion and have this time with you."

"I feel for you, deeply. You have been more than just companion these past years, and I want you to know that." He smiled at me, and kissed me softly, "I'm going to make love to you."

We always did it one way, hard and rough, one time I spent 3 weeks afterward in the hospital with several broken bones and a fractured hip, so basically we fucked, A LOT. He had never mentioned the world love, and I couldn't even imagine a man like himself giving into any kind of feeling that way. I couldn't see this stone, who very seldom showed any emotion other than crude and loyalty, to sexually melt with someone, mainly someone like me. I had a fraction of his physical strength, I was awkward and average and knew little of the world outside my home, and the dungeon of the Hellsing estate.

He kissed me again, slowly and passionately, I didn't know what to do. My entire body was tense, and I knew he could feel it, he pulled away and laid down on top of me. Sliding down he kissed every inch of my body, from my lips to my inner thighs, "Just relax."

My body shuddered and my back arched as his lips pressed to my clit, I gripped the sheets and let out a small breath, as he began to lick it. Each stroke hard and slow, all I could do was moan, even his hands on my hips felt orgasmic. He moved down a little and slid his tongue inside me, it was like heaven and hell all at once, I was on cloud nine, weightless, and my body felt as though it was on fire. His tongue slid in and out of my soaking wet pussy, I reached down and dug my nails into his back. Twitching, my body was uncontrollable I was moving franticly, trying hard to hold myself together, he extended his arm and held me down. I could feel a ball of pleasure welling up inside of me, I called out him name,

"Alucard!" He stopped, and lifted his head from between my legs, smiling, as he licked my juices from his lips.

"Not yet," he grinned, "I have so much more for you this evening." He kissed me over and over again, each one a small taste on myself. He grabbed my legs and ran his long fingers over my skin, barley touching me, but still setting my body on fire. He lay his head on my shoulder and slid slowly into me, with every inch I moaned, almost screaming. I wanted it, more than anything, I wanted him to take me, and fill me up. Slowly in and out, moving his hips, and with every movement I pushed back against him, making him go deeper into me. I wrapped my arms around him, gripping on to him, and digging my nails into his skin. I could feel his soft labored breaths against my neck, each thrust making him moan louder.

I locked my legs behind him and devoted all my strength into squeezing my pussy, making it grow tighter around his cock. I looked over at him and his eyes met my gaze, he smirked at me and pulled back slowly. He paused for a moment and whispered softly in my ear,

"I love you..." My eyes grew wide, caught off guard I lost all sense of what was going on, just what he wanted. He thrust into me deep and hard, I felt like I might break. Screaming out from pain and pleasure all at the same time. Harder and harder, with every thrust, it felt wondrous. My head fell back and my back arched up. Alucard sat up, and moved me into his lap, he grabbed my hips, and slammed me down on his cock. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled me back and grabbed my face,

"Ride it." Looking me deep in my eyes his voice rang out with such force, "I know you're there, don't hold it. I want to see the look on your face." I grabbed his sides and began ridding him, I could feel myself about to cum, but I didn't want it to stop, not yet. My thighs were drenched in a mixture of sweat and my own juices, my sopping wet cunt squeezing around his throbbing rock hard member, giving me more and more pleasure. I could feel it, just one more, I lifted at high as I could, and slammed down with all of my strength and that was it. My eyes rolled back and I screamed out in ecstasy, moaning, and grinding against him. My body fell, limp, against his, my head resting on his shoulder. It was all I could do to look at him, smiling down at me. That face, so perfect, those eyes, piercing, that smile, like the devil. He laid me back on the bed, in a pool of my own sweat and cum.

"You should rest." He smiled at me and turned to leave the room.

"Wait…" I called out to him and he turned slightly to me, "Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?"

He grinned, and left the room, closing the door behind him. I probably just over thought it, I mean, he was just trying to catch me off guard. He doesn't love me, he cares for me, but he can't love me, I'm just….me. What could I give him? What life could I show him? He would stay the same, and I would age, and eventually die. I let these thoughts fill my head as I drifted off to sleep. But…what if?


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up on the bed, sipping my soda and munching my popcorn my darling Alucard hadn't returned from the night before. After waking in the morning to find him still gone, I made my way through the day, tiding my quarters and going about the Hellsing mansion. I spoke with Walter for a moment to see him he could have someone bring down new sheets for the bed, he was more than happy to have someone on it, as usual. I met up with Seras and we shot a new rounds off in the range, we had some lunch…well I had lunch, but she sat and talked with me. I got something from the kitchen and headed back downstairs. Where I had been for 9+ hours watching horror films, currently It Came from the Lake. An old black and white film, they weren't as scary as new films but they knew how to build suspense.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into my mouth, I heard a faint noise come from the other side of the room. I looked up, nothing there, perhaps it was Alucard he had this way of moving around without making a single sound. I called out his name and got no answer, I shrugged it off and went back to my movie. The male and female leads where searching for the monster in the old lake house. I was on the edge of my seat, the suspense was killing me. I felt a cold chill run up my spine, my brain was telling me to turn around but my eyes were glued to the television. They were opening the closet slowly, the music was building, I was wide eyed waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Wanna see a dead body?" The deep voice rang out, I jumped and screamed, kicking my popcorn bowl over and grabbing my chest, and there was Alucard. Wearing his devilish grin he stared at me from his chair,

"You frighten so easily!" He laughed

I pushed my hair up out of my face and huffed, "You always do that to me, and now look I've missed the part where she gets eaten!" I searched for the remote.

"Where have you been anyway, I expected you to be here before sunrise."

"I had an errand to run."

I shook my head, and leaned forward to rewind my tape "Errand eh?" I cut my eyes at him, and pressed the play button at the scene where they entered the house. I picked up the bowl and began eating what was left of my popcorn. Alucard smiled at me and made his way over to the bed,

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he sprawled out on the bed behind me.

"It came from the lake."

"AGAIN? You've seen that movie at least 50 times!"

I rolled my eyes "Well I like it, and unfortunately I watch all of the movies in the house repeatedly because I have seen them all."

"You just got four new movies last week."

"Watched 'em."

"Already?"

"Yeap, three times each. I don't leave the house and I spend most of my time down here. Walter, the staff, and Integra are the only ones wake during the day, and I keep to your schedule most of the time so, I normally sleep when they are awake. This is what I do with my time, watch movies and shoot things."

He sighed and rolled onto his back, pulling his sunglasses off. I looked back at him and smiled, picking up his glasses and sliding them back over my hair. He looked as though he was thinking very hard about something, he turned his face up in frustration. Then sat up and pulled his glasses off my head,

"Would you care to accompany me to the cinema?"

I was startled and it took me a moment to register his question, "You hate going out, unless it's for a mission."

"Yes, well I can't have you laying around getting fat, like a prized heifer can I?" He stood up and opened my chest, looking though my dresses. I ran my fingers through my hair, still trying to understand what was happening.

"So you really want to go out? Like, into the city…with me…tonight?"

"Isn't that what I said?" His voice was clam yet forceful as he laid a dress on the bed, "Take a shower and get ready, you will be wearing this tonight.", and with that, he walked away.

I picked up the dress and held it out so that I could see, it was one of the first things Alucard had bought for me when I moved to the estate. My hands moved slowly over the soft cotton fabric, it was a plaid strapless dress, sort of plain, not really meant for and evening out. I laid it carefully back on the bed, so as not to wrinkle it, and headed for the bathroom.

As I stepped out of the shower I opened the door to let the steam and heat roll out, I lowered my towel and made my way to the bed. Putting the dress on proved to be difficult, I hadn't gained that much weight had I? I struggled to pull it up over my hips before giving up and pulling on over my head. I lay on my stomach off the bed and reached around to pull it up.

"Having trouble?" Alucard called from his chair on the other side of the room, smoke escaped from his mouth as a crocked smile came across his face. He stood, slowly, and walked over to me, motioning me to stand, I complied. He placed one hand gently on my back, I shuttered feeling his eyes on my bare skin, he slowly pulled the zipper up then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"If you're not ready soon, we'll be late." He whispered in my ear, the sound of his voice made my body grow hot. All I could do was nod and walk back to the bathroom. I took the towel off of my head revealing a tangled matted mess of curls, sighing I started to brush it back into a bun.

"Leave it." I heard his call from the door way.

I sighed once more and began to brush my hair down, I took out my blow dryer and continued the process, after about 20 minutes my hair was completely dry and all over the place. My curls weren't sure which way to fall and some of them just stuck out is various directions. I looked at myself in the mirror, the dress looked tight and made my breasts look perky and full, I donned black stockings and low rise black boots. I looked to Alucard for approval and he nodded, my eyes moved slowly over him, taking in the sight, he wore a black suit and red tie, his long black hair tucked in the back of his jacket, as usual, he was simply stunning. I looked at myself again, and brushed my hair from my eyes, I didn't look like I belonged with him, he looked like a high society man, and I, a punk hooker. I reached into my shoulder bag for my contact lens case, suddenly I felt a hand on mine,

"Not tonight." Alucard took the small white case from my hand and handed me my glasses from the bathroom counter. I glared at him with irritation, he knew I hated to wear my glasses, they were large square thick black rimmed frames they practically took up my entire face. But I wasn't going to argue, instead I slid them on and took one last look at myself, the image seemed familiar, but I felt the girl in my reflection was a stranger. Alucard moved in closer behind me and placed something around my neck, I looked down and it was a necklace. I turned to him in confusion, and he smiled, I looked down again at the small jade pendent and a warm smile crossed my face. It was lovely, nothing too special just a small jade piece much like the shape of a dew drop. I turned to him again and he kissed me softly,

"We're going to be late." He took my hand and led me out the door. We walked from the estate to downtown London, the streets were bustling with people drinking and enjoying the summer night air. My eyes darted back and forth taking in every sight, I was breathing deep savoring every smell it was like being outside for the first time. My darling Alucard and I went out on occasion maybe once or twice a year, and every time I made sure to imprint the memory not knowing how long it would be before we were out again together. I was always free to leave the estate without him, but I didn't like it, I felt safe when I was with him, no one could or would dare hurt me while I was standing next to this brilliant man. I looked over at him and smiled with glee, he looked down at me and gave a sly grin,

"You're like a child tasting sweets for the first time, it's only downtown."

"But its downtown with you."

He smiled softly and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk,

"So, what would you like to see?" he asked as we stopped in front of the cinema. I slowly and carefully looked over every movie poster, trying to decide what would be good. Then I saw it, right in front of me was a large black and white poster, Night of the Living Dead.

"THIS ONE!" I shouted and nearly jumped up and down. Alucard walked over to the poster and looked back and forth between it and myself.

"This?"

"Yes."

"You want to see THIS?" he looked at me with a bit of frustration.

"Yes I do." I replied returning his look with a smile.

"You have seen this movie 7 seven times Luna!"

"10."

"What?"

"I have seen this movie 10 times and I'll see it 100 if I can. It is a wonderful movie."

"Anything. We could see ANYTHING, and you want to see a movie that you have already seen 10 times?"

I nodded at him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I pouted my lips and made the saddest face I could. He sighed heavily and shook him head,

"Humans, go get the tickets."

I hurried along to the ticket booth and got two for their next showing which gave us about half an hour kill.


End file.
